


Give Me a Break

by hokshi



Category: Free!
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, we are counting down the days until next summer, when will natsuya come back from the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokshi/pseuds/hokshi
Summary: You're just trying to get some studying done here.





	Give Me a Break

**Author's Note:**

> it's a been a rough drought, my fellow whores.

He always does this. 

 

Always. 

 

He invites you over to “study in a more peaceful space” since his room is cleaner and roomier and significantly quieter than the university library — where you have to strategize your entrance to right before passing periods in order to find a seat. And then he convinces you to “take a break” so he can fuck you out until you’re too exhausted to lift a finger again to do your work. That stupid smile of victory on his face is always pressed into your neck when he’s got you trapped in his arms underneath his covers yet again. 

 

“No, not today, Natsuya.” You’re adamant, pushing him away when he tries to cuddle up behind you on the floor. “I really have to get this done.” 

 

“That’s what you say every time you come here,” he comes in from the side instead to lean his chin on your shoulder. He brings his fingers to trail down your arm innocently enough, but you know better. “And you always end up changing your mind.” 

 

“Shut it,” you snap through a blush, “I mean it. I have three timed quizzes to take today, and I only agreed to come here because the library and all the cafes were filled to the brim since midterms are coming.” 

 

“Is that so.” He muses, leaning in closer, dragging his fingers down the length of your skirt to touch your skin where the hem ends. “Is that why you decided to dress so pretty today?” 

 

“It’s warm today, not like I wore this for you.” You deny with a clear voice as you pull up your school portal and all of your notes. 

 

“Really.” Natsuya slowly maneuvers and stretches his legs around you, so that he’s caging you to the floor table from behind. He doesn’t touch you or hug you to his chest or do anything to make it seem like he’s going to bother you, other than the gentle fingers still playing around your lower thigh near your knee. But his quiet voice by your ear is much more invasive than anything he could do with his hands. “You did buy it because I said it looked good on you though, right?” 

 

Damn him. 

 

You thought he wasn’t paying attention that time you had dragged him around the mall because he was on his phone, texting. Guess this is one of those times that you’ve underestimated him again. Just like you do whenever he manages to persuade you to take a break from your studies. 

 

Still. Not today. “I thought you said your family was going to be here today. That was another reason I decided to come; so that maybe you’d have a little self restraint.” 

 

“Yeah, they will be.” He leans in again, letting his chest brush against your back, “In five hours.” 

 

“What?”

 

“They’re out for dinner with friends tonight. But even if they weren’t, that didn’t stop us before…” He hums as he gently pulls your hair back and lets the length of it drag along his fingertips. 

 

God, you do not need to be reminded. You had almost gotten caught by Natsuya’s mom once in a position very similar to this. The main difference was that you had been sitting on his cock and riding him like you had a prize to win — which your orgasm very much felt like it was, at the time. You had been wearing a skirt and Natsuya still had his jeans on high enough not to show anything, but if you had made any sudden moves, your boyfriend’s mother would’ve seen her son’s hard, wet cock slip out from between your legs. 

 

“Stop it.” You grunt, adjusting your legs so that you’re sitting on his lap in a backward straddle, just to appease him for the time being. “I’m going to start my quiz.”

 

He’s pretty good for the first quiz, just tapping around on your thigh. So you start the second one without saying a word, just not to break the workflow. But then Natsuya starts moving his hands up higher, slowly pushing the skirt of your dress up inch by inch until he’s just skimming the seam of your panties on one leg. 

 

When you turn in the second quiz, Natsuya starts a more offensive strategy, sliding his finger down to rub a line up and down your warm slit through your soft panties. “Natsuya, come on. I literally only have one more quiz.” 

 

“Don’t mind me, just take your quiz, babe.” He says with a soft kiss to your neck as he continues sliding the pad of his finger along your lips. His touch has made you sensitive to a point in which the slight dampness of his lip leaves you frayed. 

 

Biting your lip, you know you should fight harder to stop him, but it feels nice. So you just let him have his way as you start your last timed quiz for today. You adjust your position on his lap and Natsuya groans softly behind you, which makes you feel a little better about this. At least he’s suffering a little bit. You can tell that much from the bulge you sit your ass on.

 

As you make your way through the questions, Natsuya’s fingers continue to stroke at you below your skirt, keeping at least 30% of your attention hostage at all times. It takes all your self-restraint to keep from rolling your hips forward into his hand just a little more. 

 

When the tense fifteen minutes are over, you finally breathe a sigh of relief. At least you did what you could. Though that leaves an opening for a frisky boyfriend to slide in. 

 

Quite literally, he pulls his waistband down lower and slides his dick right between your thighs after pulling your skirt away, “Good work. Time for a break?” 

 

“Natsuya, I have literally finished one thing on my list of assignments I need to get done today.” You say, but you haven’t made a move to remove your body from his. 

 

“Okay, so get it done. I won’t bother you.” He says nonchalantly, as if he’s not  _ angling his hard cock to slip inside you _ . 

 

“Natsuya!” You protest, turning your head back to reprimand him, though you inadvertently push your slit closer to the length of his shaft. 

 

“I mean it, I won’t.” He chuckles, humming into your shoulder. “Just let me be inside of you, I promise I’ll wait. I promise.” 

 

You stare him down with a doubtful look, but you don’t really move to stop him from pulling the crotch of your panties aside to slip the tip in. And with a relenting sigh, you turn back to your computer. Lifting your hips just enough to angle yourself properly to sheathe him, you drop back down to his lap with a decisive force. 

 

Natsuya’s groan of pain that is clearly not pain gives you a little bit more power in the situation, “If there’s any funny business, you’re gonna pay.” You give one last warning, not bothering to look back at him. 

 

“You have my word.” He grunts, using your hips to adjust you on top of him. “Go ahead and get your work done babe. I’ll be right here. If you ever need me to help you relax, just say so.” He swipes a hand at your clit before pulling away to lie down on the floor. 

 

You can feel his cock adjust inside of you as he lies down, but to his word, he doesn’t make another move at you. You don’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed. Or fucking weirded out that you’re about to research for and outline an essay while there’s a warm, erect cock inside of you. 

 

When you turn your head to see Natsuya peacefully minding his own business, scrolling through his phone, you decide to just roll with the punches. He can play this game if he wants, but you’re still going to get something done. You’ll see who can hold out the longest. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s almost entertaining, seeing how patient Natsuya can actually be. Despite not moving at all, he remains hard the entire time. When you would occasionally clench around him as you adjusted your sitting position or just read something that made you redirect your brain to a filthy thought, he’d audibly gasp or groan behind you. But when you wouldn’t continue, you’d just hear either some panting to calm himself down again, or a slightly disappointed sigh. 

 

Oh please, as if you weren’t as disappointed as he was. You’ve got your boyfriend’s big, fucking cock right inside of you right now and you have to force yourself to bring your mind out of the moment to work on goddamn homework. You’re not going lie, this has been driving you to finish faster so you can have your fuck session already. Maybe this was Natsuya’s stupid way to motivate you, as ridiculous and torturous as it is. 

 

The ringing of his phone surprises you to the point that you clench around him in reaction. Natsuya hisses but reads the contact on his screen, “Hey, it’s my mom. Probably calling to check in. Mind if I take this?” 

 

Is he really going to pick up a call from his mother while he’s got his cock inside of you? “Go ahead.” You end up replying with the same casual tone before realizing what you’ve said. 

 

You stare incredulously at your laptop screen as he picks up and greets his mom, telling her that everything’s fine, that you’re here at the house right now doing homework, and that you’re probably going to stay for dinner. “No, we might just order something. You know that she’s just as picky of an eater as I am.” He chuckles into the phone. 

 

You know you really shouldn’t — not when he’s on the phone with his mom — but you want revenge for that comment, so you squeeze fucking tight around him. He hisses and sits up right away, locking an arm around your waist as if that’ll still your clenching walls. “No, everything’s fine. I just got punished for that comment.” He laughs. Funny, how one can bend language to disguise his truths. 

 

“Sure, I’ll put her on the phone right now.” He pulls the phone away from his ear and puts it on speaker before setting it on the table next to your laptop, “My mom wanted to say hi.” He says casually, but he says it right up against your ear with his hands now on your hips. 

 

You shoot him a look, but he just offers an innocent smile, and you can’t really back out of a greeting, so you just say, “Hi, Mrs. Kirishima. How are you?” 

 

But just as you follow up your hello, Natsuya rolls his hips up to grind against your ass. His cock begins to feel harder inside of you and you almost make a sound you most certainly wouldn’t know how to explain. 

 

“ _ Well, hello! _ ” She greets you cheerfully. “ _ How’s everything going with you? _ ” 

 

“Oh, it’s uh…” Hard to come up with an answer when her son is using his hands on your hips to swirl you around on his cock, “It’s good. Kind of busy. Natsuya has been trying to distract me from doing my work though.” Well, if you’re bending the truth anyway…

 

“ _ Oh goodness, is he? He’s usually pretty respectful about that, but I suppose he must get playful when it comes to you. _ ” She chuckles through the phone. “ _ But I’ll scold him about that if you need me to. _ ” 

 

You don’t know how you can listen to something so wholesome when Natsuya is downright playing devil’s advocate with his fingers now stroking your clit. Fuck, you can feel yourself getting wetter and leaking down around his cock. Your head lands back on his shoulder behind you as you bite back a helpless whimper. “I’m gonna fucking kill you.” You whisper right into his ear before answering his mother on the phone in a louder voice, “I appreciate that, Mrs. Kirishima. Thank you.” 

 

There’s a little more back and forth on the phone between you and her and Natsuya that you’re barely aware of, what with the way Natsuya continues swabbing at your clit. But eventually he hangs up and turns all of his attention back to you, “Wow, you’re a wild one. Trying to get frisky when I’m talking to my mom?” He’s buzzing, his hands swiping at your upper thighs, spreading what’s dripped out of you all over your skin.

 

“Shut the fuck up, you sicko. I can’t believe you actually answered in the first place.” You remove yourself from his lap briefly, only to turn around and straddle him face forward this time. “Now let’s get this over with so I can get back to work.” 

 

You act like it’s a chore to have to have to put your work aside to fuck your incredibly attractive boyfriend, but both of you already have smug smiles on as you sheathe him back inside you and put your arms around him. Natsuya follows your lead and runs his hands up the length of your thighs until he lands on your hips, “I’ll be sure to refresh you properly.” 

**Author's Note:**

> blushinggray.tumblr.com


End file.
